Ultraman x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V
|Urutoraman × Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai x Metaru Hīrō x Tomika Hīrō x Purikyua x Aikatsu x Aikatsu Sutāzu!: Supā Hīrō Taisen Vikutorī}} is an upcoming 2016 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars!. This will serve as a midquel to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X, while the following sequel will be Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~. Synopsis The Super Heroes are return to Aikatsu! World. Until the mysterious army are gonna take over the Aikatsu! World again. Plot Scenes The movie is split into 30 scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Tsuburaya Productions appear one by one. After the logos are done, Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Takeru Tenkuji, Daichi Ōzora, and Yamato Suzuki welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Mega Thunder Light. *'Scene 2': Beginning: Fight! Showa Sentai, Riders and Metal Heroes - As Kamen Riders 1 and 2 battle Gel-Shocker Greed and Arigabari in Europe, Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman battle Destron Greeed and Hammer Jellyfish in Chile, Kamen Riders X and Amazon battle G.O.D. Greeed and Garanda Greed in Egypt, Kamen Rider Stronger and Gorengers battle Delza Greed and Warrior Mask in Switzerland, J.A.K.Q. battle Warrior Iron Claw in China, Skyrider and Battle Fever J battle Neo-Shocker Dopant and Fang Lion Monster in Sydney, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Denjimen battle Kaiser Crow and General Hedrer in Stockholm, Sun Vulcan battle Amazon Killer in Fort Pierce, Florida, Goggle V and Gavan battle General Deathgiller and San Dorva in Argentina, Dynamen and Sharivan battle Dark Knight and Raider in Canada, Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen and Shaider battle Dokuga-Roid, Bio Hunter Silva and Commander Hessler in France, Changemen and Juspion battle Super Giluke and Galactic Witch Gilza in United Kingdom, Flashmen, Spielban, Diana Lady and Helen Lady battle Näfelura and Queen Pandora in West Germany, Kamen Rider Black, Maskmen, Metalder and Violent Top Gunder battle Great Mutant Darom, Earth Imperial Commander Baraba and Medium Fighter in Italy, Kamen Rider Black RX, Livemen, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha and Catherine Ninja battle Cublican, Gal Brain and Water Ninja Silver Shark in Thailand, Kamen Rider Shin battle Goushiima in Mexico City, Kamen Rider ZO battle Kumo Woman in Hong Kong. In Greece, holding off Hachi Woman, Kamen Rider J fails to stop Dai-Fuuma from retrieving the Brainwashed Ray. *'Scene 3': Kurumi Ryuunosuke at Aikatsu! World - He is Kurumi Ryuunosuke. He is on business trip and well renowned photographer. He's after the exclusive Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Metal Heroes are the Super Heroes to capture rare and outstanding shots. *'Scene 4': *'Scene 5': Dai-Fuuma's Base - Dai-Fuuma's got Four Star Academy, Headmaster Hikari Morohoshi to be brainwashed. *'Scene 6': Heisei Riders meets M4 - Heisei Riders meets M4 at Four Star Academy talking about Dai-Fuuma's evil plan. *'Scene 7': Visit Four Star Academy - Zyuohgers visit Hikaru Morohoshi. *'Scene 8': Old Band Members Reunited - Anna Hibki told Makina about those mysterious Eyecons. *'Scene 9': Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, Urga, Igura and Buffal Appeared - Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, Urga, Igura and Buffal got sent by Dai-Fuuma to take down Kamen Riders, New-Den-O, Kiva-la, W, Drive and Chaser. *'Scene 10': Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth Apepared - Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth got sent by Dai-Fuuma to take down Kamen Riders, OOO, Fourze, Meteor, Wizard, Beast and Mach. *'Scene 11': Search for the Nin Shuriken, Zyuoh Cube, Shift Mach Macher, Showa Era Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon - Gingamen, Gaorangers, Gekirangers, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha and Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma are gonna spy on the idols. Meanwhile, Ninningers, Zyuohhgers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Zero Specter are searching for a Nin Shuriken, Zyuoh Cube, Shift Mach Macher, Showa Era Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon. As Kamen Rider Drive finally detects it on his radar, the Scorpion Man, Sarracenian and Poison Scorpion Man suddenly crash from a glass window with the Sengoku Drivers and Blank Lockseeds they were looking for. Kamen Rider Drive then exclaims that the signal was coming from them. They attempts to pursue them. Scorpion Man, Sarracenian and Poison Scorpion Man runs away with the Sengoku Drivers and Blank Lockseeds in town. *'Scene 12': Hikaru's Announcement - Hikaru Morohoshi announces the Star-Dream-Himezakura Private Girls'-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest, a contest there was a fashion show, comedy, manzai, singing and dancing. There are performances by other people, and other famous people are the judge, the heroes enroll themselves in the tournament. However, Shurikenger shows up they gonna need help at the Top Designer's HQ. *'Scene 13': Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes helping the Top Designers - Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes are gonna help the Top Designers at their HQ. *'Scene 14': Star-Dream-Himezakura-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest Part 1 - Super Heroes enters the contest. *'Scene 15': Shurikenger tells the Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes - Shurikenger is gonna tell the Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes when the coords are ready. *'Scene 16': Star-Dream-Himezakura-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest: Super Hero World Part 2 - Timerangers, Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Gouraigers, Shurikenger, Abarangers, Dekarangers, Magirangers, Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Go-On Wings, Shinkengers, Goseigers, Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Ninningers, Zyuohgers, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Agito Riders, Ryuki Riders, Faiz Riders, Blade Riders, Hibiki Riders, Kabuto Riders, Den-O Riders, Kiva Riders, Decade Riders, W Riders, OOO Riders, Fourze Riders, Wizard Riders, Armored Riders, Drive Riders, Ghost Riders, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan and New Shaider joins forces to stop Dai-Fuuma at the Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Scene 17': Heisei Riders arrived at Dai-Fuuma's base - Heisei Riders are gonna find something at Dai-Fuuma's base. *'Scene 18': Kamen Rider Ghost x Kamen Rider Specter x Kamen Rider Necrom x Kamen Rider Mach x Gavan x Sharivan x Kamen Rider Amazon Omega x Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Featuring S4 and Cool Angels: Group Date at the Amusement Park! - Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko to join S4 and Cool Angels for a group date at the Amusement Park. *'Scene 19': Blue is Figuring Out - Blue is figuring out about the Pretty Cure World and Aikatsu! World has been connect to our worlds. *'Scene 20': Kamen Rider New V3, Kamen Rider New Black and Kamen Rider Amazon Prime Arrives - Kamen Rider New V3, Kamen Rider New Black and Kamen Rider Amazon Prime introduce themselves to M4 about Dai-Fuuma. *'Scene 21': Family Reunion - Akira Nijino, Gentaro Kisaragi, Ikkou Kasumi and Isshuu Kasumi to see their cousins at the Four Star Academy. *'Scene 22': Dai-Fuuma calls the Space Empire Zangyack - The Dai-Fuuma calls the Zangyack for the final attack. *'Scene 23': Wave of Gokai Changes! 49 in a Row! in which Gokai Red transform into Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes. *'Scene 24': Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko are holding the rings - Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko are holding their rings to ask S4 and Cool Angels marry them. *'Scene 25': M4 and Heisei Riders at the cafe - M4 and Heisei Riders are talking about something. *'Scene 26': Kurumi Ryuunosuke returns from this Business Trip - Kurumi Ryuunosuke is back from his business trip. *'Scene 27': *'Scene 28': *'Scene 29': *'Scene 30': Characters Primary Characters *Jan Kandou/Geki Red *Ran Uzaki/Geki Yellow *Retsu Fukami/Geki Blue *Gou Fukami/Geki Violet *Ken Hisatsu/Geki Chopper *Rio/Black Lion Rio *Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele *Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver *Ryouma/GingaRed *Hayate/GingaGreen *Gouki/GingaBlue *Hikaru/GIngaYellow *Saya/GingaPink *Hyuuga/Black Knight *Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Ruider Amazon Omega *Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Jun Maehara/Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma Secondary Characters *Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *Kenji Asuka/Midorenger *Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *Bunta Daichi/Clover King *Sokichi Banba/Big One *Masao Den/Battle Japan *Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *Maria Nagisa/Miss America *Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen *Akira Momoi/DenziPink *Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *Asao Hyou/VulPanther *Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *Miki Momozono/GogglePink *Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *Rei Tachibana/DynaPink *Shirou Gou/RedOne *Shingo Takasugi/GreenTwo *Ryuuta Nanbara/BlueThree *Jun Yabuki/YellowFour *Hikaru Katsuragi/PinkFive *Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior *Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffon *Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix *Jin/Red Flash *Dai/Green Flash *Bun/Blue Flash *Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *Lou/Pink Flash *Takeru/Red Mask *Kenta/Black Mask *Akira/Blue Mask *Haruka/Yellow Mask *Momoko/Pink Mask *Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask *Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *Tetsuya Yano/Black Bison *Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai *Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Joji Yuki/Riderman *Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *Yuriko Misaki/Electro-Wave Human Tackle *Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *Ryo Murasame/Kaen Rider ZX *Joe the Haze/Kamen Rider Black *Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *Masaru Aso/Kamen Ridr ZO *Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rder J *Retsu Ichijouji/Gavan *Den Iga/Sharivan *Dai Sawamura/Shaider *Juspion *Yousuke Jou/Dimensional Warrior Spielban *Diana/Diana Lady *Helen/Helen Lady *Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder *Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha *Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa *Violent Spirit Top Gunder *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Treasure Ninja Jane *Lightning Ninja Wild *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja *Paper Ninja Oruha *Catherine/Catherine Ninja *Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle *Sela/Zyuoh Shark *Leo/Zyuoh Lion *Task/Zyuoh Elephant *Amu/Zyuoh Tiger *Misao Mondo/Zyuoh The World *Zyuoh Bird *Larry/Zyuoh Gorilla *Rhino Zyuman/Zyuoh Rhinos *Wolf Zyuman/Zyuoh Wolf *Crocodile Zyuman/Zyuoh Crocodile *Zyuoh Whale *Perle/Zyuoh Condor *Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *Daigo Fukami/Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan *Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger *Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *Kisaragi Gentaro/Kamen Rider Fourze *Sakuta Ryusei/Kamen Rider Meteor *Hino Eiji/Kamen Rider OOO *Philip and Hidari Shotaro/Kamen Rider W *Kadoya Tsukasa/Kamen Rider Decade *Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *Shiba Takeru/Shinken Red *Ikenami Ryunosuke/Shinken Blue *Shiraishi Mako/Shinken Pink *Tani Chiaki/Shinken Green *Hanaori Kotona/Shinken Yellow *Umemori Genta/Shinken Gold *Nogami Ryotaro/Kamen Rider Den-O *Sakurai Yuto/Kamen Rider Zeronos *Esumi Sosuke/Go-On Red *Kousaka Renn/Go-On Blue *Rouyama Saki/Go-On Yellow *Jou Hanto/Go-On Green *Ishihara Gunpei/Go-On Black *Tendou Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kurenai Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *Nago Keisuke/Kamen Rider Ixa *Kandou Jan/Geki Red *Uzaki Ran/Geki Yellow *Fukami Retsu/Geki Blue *Fukami Gou/Geki Violet *Hisatsu Ken/Geki Chopper *Hidaka Hitoshi/Kamen Rider Hibiki *Akashi Satoru/Bouken Red *Inou Masumi/Bouken Black *Mogami Souta/Bouken Blue *Mamiya Natsuki/Bouken Yellow *Nishihori Sakura/Bouken Pink *Takaoka Eiji/Bouken Silver *Kenzaki Kazuma/Kamen Rider Blade *Tachibana Sakuya/Kamen Rider Garren *Aikawa Hajime/Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamijo Mutsuki/Kamen Rider Leangle *Ozu Kai/Magi Red *Ozu Tsubasa/Magi Yellow *Ozu Urara/Magi Blue *Ozu Houka/Magi Pink *Ozu Makito/Magi Green *Akaza Banban "Ban"/Deka Red *Tomasu Houji "Hoji"/Deka Blue *Enari Sen'ichi "Sen-chan"/Deka Green *Reimon Marika "Jasmine"/Deka Yellow *Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *Asuka/AbareBlack *Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller *Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo *Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *Gai Yuki/Black Condor *Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *Etof Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *Daim Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *Risha Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger *Naoto Tamura/Jiban *Ryouma Kagawa/Fire *Walter *Bycle *Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *SolJeanne/Reiko Higuchi *SolDozer *Jun Masuda/Knight Fire *Hayato Kano/SyncRedder *Kosaku Muraoka/DraftBlues *Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *Janperson *Gun Gibson *Shou Narumi/Blue Swat *Sara Misugi/Purple Swat *Sig/Gray Swat *Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto *Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow Others *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Honoka Tsukikage *Johnny Bepp *Orihime Mitsuishi *Mizuki Kanzaki *Anna Tachibana *Asuka Amahane *Tiara Yumesaki *Raichi Hoshimiya *Noel Otoshiro *Ringo Hoshimiya *Naoto Suzukawa *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Rei Kamishiro *Kakeru Ōta *Sakon Kitaoji *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Takako Otoshiro *Taichi Hoshimiya *Sōta Otoshiro *Hikari Minowa *Palm *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Makina *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Miwa Asakura *Etsuko Misumi *Shou Mamiya *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Kayoko *Robbie Suzuki *Aya Nakahara *Mai Shirafuji *Maguro *Marcel *Maya Yumekōji *Makoto Nijigahara *Green Grass *Nicolas Gordon *AkaRed *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Serio Kamino *Karen Kurebayashi *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Azusa Hikami *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Sagara Seiji *Haru Yotsuba *Matsuri Hasegawa *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Mikuru Natsuki *Ancielo Atsuji *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Hikaru Morohoshi/Kamen Rider Black Saver *Subaru Yūki/Kamen Rider Den-O Super Liner Form *Nozomu Igarashi/Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form *Asahi Kasumi/Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form *Kanata Kira/Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form *Anna Hibiki *Dave Satō *Tamagorō Miwa *Momoko Yachigusa *Kiriko Shijima Transcript For full transcript, click here. Teams Ultra Series *Ultra Q *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraseven X *Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Neo Ultra Q *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazons Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chōjin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Nininger *Dobstsu Sentai Zyuohger Metal Heroes *Uchuu Keiji Gavan *Uchuu Keiji Sharivan *Uchuu Keiji Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *Kidou Keiji Jiban *Tokkei Winspector *Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Tomica Heroes *Tomica Hero: Rescue Force *Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure♪‎ *Smile Pretty Cure‎! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Others *Madan Senki Ryukendo *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! Songs #Double-Action Gaoh form (Narutaki ver.) by Narutaki # Armour Zone by Taro Kobayashi #Unare Jikou Shinkuu Ken (Subaru ver.) by Subaru Yūki #Ranbu Escalation (Asahi/Kanata ver.) by Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira #Double-Action Climax form (M4 ver.) by M4 #Double-Action (Soleil ver.) by Soleil #Double-Action Rod form (Tristar ver.) by Tristar #Double-Action Ax form (Powapowa-Puririn ver.) by Powapowa-Puririn #Double-Action Gun form (Luminas ver.) by Luminas #Missing Piece (Koharu/Mahiru ver.) by Koharu Nanakura and Mahiru Kasumi #Double-Action Wing form (Vanilla Chili Pepper ver.) by Vanilla Chili Pepper #Double-Action Strike form (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko ver.) by Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko #Cho Climax Jump (Dream Star ver.) by Dream Star #Chase! Gavan (Passionate Jalapeño ver.) by Passionate Jalapeño #Spark! Sharivan (Mimi♪Rara ver.) by Mimi♪Rara #Dance Tokimeku Kokoro (Dancing Diva ver.) by Dancing Diva #Ultraman X (THUNDERBOLT ver.) by THUNDERBOLT #E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude) (Mahiru, Yume, Laura and Ako ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba #Flashback (Shampoo & Rinse ver.) by Shampoo & Rinse #W (SpLasH! ver.) by SpLasH! #Yume de Aeta Nara… (2wingS ver.) by 2wingS #Circle of Life (Skips♪ ver.) by Skips♪ #Yume no Tsubasa wo (Aoi and Ki ver.) by Aoi Kiriya and Kii Saegusa #Eternal Traveler (Ran and Sora ver.) by Ran Shibuki and Sora Kazesawa #Kokoro wa Tamago (Otome and Maria ver.) by Otome Arisugawa and Maria Himesato #Orb no Inori (2wingS, Yume, Laura and Luminas ver.) by 2wingS, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Luminas #Individual-System (Yurika and Kaede ver.) by Yurika Tōdō and Kaede Ichinose #Fight for Justice (Sakura and Miwa ver.) by Sakura Kitaōji and Miwa Satsuki #Climax Jump DEN-LINER form (Cool Angels ver.) by Cool Angels #Climax-Action ~The Den-O History~ (WM ver.) by WM #Seishun Circuit (S4 ver.) by S4 # Yuzurenai Negai (Yume/Laura ver.) by Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba #Ultraman 80 (WM/Mahiru ver.) by WM and Mahiru Kasumi #Armour Zone (Norinori Sisters ver.) by Norinori Sisters (Nono Daichi and Lisa Shirakaba) #Double-Action Coffee form (Naho and Ayumi ver.) by Naho Aoyama and Ayumi Naruse #Who's That Guy (Mahiru, Yume, Laura and Ako ver.) by Mahiru kasumi, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Ako Saotome #Stay the Ride Alive (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Byun Byun! ToQger (Koharu, Mahiru, Ako, Yume and Laura ver.) by Koharu Nanakura, Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba #Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari (Jungle Super Sentai ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai #SURPRISE-DRIVE (Jungle Super Sentai ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai #Regret nothing ~Tighten Up~ (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Got to keep it real (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Ride on Right time (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Sun Goes Up (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Time Judged All (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Shout Out (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #POWER to TEARER (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #FULL FORCE (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Hajimari no Hi (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Chou Shinka! Kyoryu Beat (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Start Up! ~Kizuna~ (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #G5 Prince Lap -Bon★Baie Limited- (Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Idol Activity! (Yume, Mizuki, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Mizuki Kanzaki, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Tao (Nozomu ver.) by Nozomu Igarashi #Kinkyu Hasshin!! Ohranger (Asahi ver.) by Asahi Kasumi #Nobody's Perfect (Kanata ver.) by Kanata Kira #Densetsu (Koharu ver.) by Koharu Nanakura #Run (Ako ver.) by Ako Saotome #Biomic Soldier (Nina ver.) by Nina Dōjima #Nijiiro Crystal Sky (Minami ver.) by Minami Hateruma #Gaoranger Hoero!! (Yayoi ver.) by Yayoi Hanawa #Mi yo!! Gorenger (Hazuki ver.) by Hazuki Aranada #TRUE DREAM (Monica ver.) by Monica Kiki #Ride the Wind (Shion ver.) by Shion Kamiya #Treasure Sniper (Hikari ver.) by Hikari Minowa #Sakura (Tsubaki ver.) by Tsubaki Saionji #Sunao Ima Wo Shinjite (Mahiru ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi #YOUR SONG (M4 ver.) by M4 (Subaru, Nozomu, Asahi and Kanata) #Let's Aikatsu! (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Aikatsu☆Step! (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #JUMP (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #The Next Decade (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Stay the Ride Alive (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Rise Up Your Flag (Hazuki/Monica ver.) by Hazuki Aranada and Monica Kiki #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Cool Angels and S4 ver.) by Cool Angels and S4 #Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari by Kishidan #Ima Koko Kara (Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols ver.) by Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols #Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made (Aikatsu! All Stars ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya feat. all Idols #Let's! Zyuoh Dance (Takeru/Makoto/Alain/Go/S4/Geki/Kai/Haruka/Peko/Cool Angels ver.) (Ending) Major Events *Shurikenger's initial appearance in the form of Hikaru Morohoshi before using the Shuriken Ball to transform is a reference to Hurricaneger where his gimmick was to adopt the form of random civilians. *It is revealed that the Kamen Riders and Super Sentais were the volunters of Four Star Academy. *It is revealed that Gentaro and Tsubasa are cousins and have the same last name as Kisaragi. **Yozoora, Mahiru and Asahi turned out to be Ikkou and Isshuu's cousins, with different kanji. **Lucy also turned out to be Gentaro's twin sister. **It is revealed that Akira is Yume's older brother and have the same last name as Nijino. **It is revealed that Subaru and Reika are cousins and have the same last name as Yūki, but also with different kanji. **It is revealed that Yuri and Honoka are cousins (and possibly long-lost sisters) and have the same last name as Tsukikage. **It is revealed that Kyosuke and Aoi are cousins and have the same last name of Kiriya. **It is revealed that Sakuya and Michelle are cousins and Anna turned out to be Sakuya's nephew and have the same last name of Tachibana. *Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, and Yuzu Nikaidō reveals that he has a secret crush on Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain and Go Shijima. *It it revealed that Anna Hibiki and Makina are the old band members. *Ikkou and Isshuu given nickname by their cousins is "Breakfast and Dessert", which refers to the time of day in their names when translated to English. *Ako Saotome and Leo likes to roar and love each other. **Leo, however, roared louder than Ako did since she was cheetah-typed. Gallery IODlciu.jpg|Kamen Rider Leangle is holding Evolution Card and Absorb Card DCD423.jpg|Narutaki is holding his Blackbird Fly Camera DreamStar FullHD.png|Dream Star 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.13.51.png|Passionate Jalapeño (Juri Kurebayashi & Hinaki Shinjō), Orange Grape, Mimi♪Rara (Mimi Watanuki & Urara Nikaidō), Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko (Kokone Kurisu & Miyabi Fujiwara), Dancing Diva (Sumire Hikami & Rin Kurosawa), THUNDERBOLTϟ (Yū Hattori & Matsuri Hasegawa), Shampoo & Rinse (Anna Kodama & Rina Tokiwa) and Skips♪ (Akari Ōzora & Madoka Amahane) 螢幕快照 2016-06-23 下午02.42.17.png|Mahiru kasumi, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Ako Saotome 57503958 p0 master1200.jpg|Koharu Nanakura, Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba 55575949 p0 master1200.jpg|Akari Ōzora, Yume Nijino and Ichigo Hosimiya V3 another by kamenrider004-d4bgerb.png|Kamen Rider New V3 Future kamen rider black by kamenrider004-d4e6q5h.png|Kamen Rider New Black Amazon prime by netro32-da3k8sc.png|Kamen Rider Amazon Prime Black Cross Org.jpg|Black Cross Org Basco gokaiteki by andr uril-d6s4yub.jpg|Basco ta Jolokia/GokaiTeki KR-Drive-Saga---KR-Chaser--V-Cinema- 5.jpg|Super Joker Dopant Merchant dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d938hhp.jpg|Merchant Dopant Sergal dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d938hd0.jpg|Sergal Dopant Mantis dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d93j881.jpg|Mantis Dopant Mirror dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d93j864.jpg|Mirror Dopant Gaialoid by kamenriderpegasus-d938hqr.jpg|Gaialoid CSPOxJbUEAAYpHD.jpg|Dark Seven Legendary Riders The armada royal family by ljmayhem-d8vctxq.png|Ackdos Gill, Warz Gill and Brajira of the Messiah are at the Gigant Horse Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h25m33s88.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding the Ranger Keys Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h25m45s216.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding a Big One Key Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h26m25s99.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding a Battle Kenya Key TRIAL-MagneWarriorRangerKey.png|Magne Warrior Key Ninjaman Ranger Key.png|Ninjaman Key Ranger Key Set LOST EDITION.jpg|X1 Masked Key, Deka Bright Key and Deka Gold Key RK-goseigreen.jpg|Gosei Green Key Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Go-Busters Keys KyoryugerKeysNEW-002.jpg|Kyoryuger Keys KyoryugerKeysNEW-003.jpg|Kyoryu Cyan Key, Kyoryu Gray Key, Kyoryu Violet Key, Kyoryu Silver Keya nd Kyoryu Red Carnival Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Kyoryu Navy Key ToQger-Ranger-Key-Set-Rainbow-Edition-018.png|ToQger Keys Ninninger keys by rangeranime-d8rdvbs.png|Ninninger Keys Ranger keys shuriken sentai ninninger by axusho-d8euqwm.jpg|MidoNinger Key, KiNinger Chozetsu Key, Elder AkaNinger Key, AkaNinger Chozetsu Key, Whirlwind AkaNinger Key, StarNinger Chozetsu Key, Super StarNinger Key and AoNinger Chozetsu Key 12677289 586147541532537 1606340654 n.jpg|Zyuohger Keys Zyuoh the world ranger key by rangeranime-da3qkh9.png|Zyuoh The World Key Th TRIAL-DragonShieldZyuRangers.png|Armed TyrannoRanger Key and Armed MammothRanger Key Th TRIAL-LightsofOrionGalaxyRangersMagnaDefender.png|Super Armor Shine GingaRed Key, Super Armor Shine GingaBlue Key, Super Armor Shine GingaGreen Key, Super Armor Shine GingaYellow Key and Super Armor Shine GingaPink Th TRIAL-SuperGekiRangerkeys.png|Super GekiRed Key, Super GekiYellow Key and Super GekiBlue Key Ecb695ec868cimg 0472.JPG|AbareMax Key, DekaRed SWAT Mode Key, Legend MagiRed Key, Super GekiRed Key, Hyper Go-On Red Key, Super Shinken Red Key and Super Gosei Red Key 9082710549078aa505aede67e0293c19.jpg|Rider Keys (Kuuga-Decade) Tumblr m50wamgR6q1rv4cbfo2 250.jpg|Rider Keys (W) Tumblr mc8166MaYM1rz67s6o1 500.jpg|Rider Keys (OOO, Fourze and Wizard) Trial neo kamen rider gaim ranger key by zeltrax987-d6pd742.png|Rider Key (Gaim) Ranger keys kamen rider drive by axusho-d8j4ehg.jpg|Rider Key (Drive) Ranger keys kamen rider ghost by axusho-d91piuh.jpg|Rider Key (Ghost) Ranger-Key-Set-Metal-Hero-Edition-077.jpg|Metal Hero Keys 12092509041711841310359008.jpg|Super DenKamen Sword Den o liner form lockseed by nomoreheroes2012-d96uxgj.jpg|Den-O Liner Lockseed FinalAttackRide-11Riders.png| Final AttackRide: 11 Riders Kamen Ride Diend Power Up.jpg|KamenRide: Diend Power Up Kamen Ride Kaixa.jpg|KamenRide: Kaixa Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|KamenRide: Skull Kamen ride joker by mastvid-d78mee5.jpg|KamenRide: Joker Kamen ride proto drive by mastvid-d8nrggz.png|KamenRide: Proto-Drive Attack Ride Utchari.jpg|Attack Ride: Utchari Form Ride Den-O Rod.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Rod Form Ride Den-O Gun.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Gun Form Ride Den-O Wing.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Wing Zero dopant memory darkness version by patrick4u2011-d6g49jb.jpg|Zero Dopant Memory Cantalope lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8asey5.png|Cantalope Lockseed CNzuhsJUAAE V37.jpg|Hikaru's Black Zakuro Lockseed Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Hikaru's Black Blood Orange Lockseed, Dave's Blank Gold Lockseed, Anna's Blank Black Ringo Lockseed and Momoko's Blank Silver Lockseed 42287246 p0 master1200.jpg|Tamagorō's Blank Lime Lockseed 43529531 p0 master1200.jpg|Kan's Blank Suika Lockseed CFdVqldUUAAPy9v.jpg|Proto-Drive Lockseed CEnAh-FVAAAMezu.jpg|Mach Lockseed COm3Lv5VEAAyd61.jpg|Caser Lockseed CP tNw2UsAEAXcj.jpg|Ghost Lockseed CU6FQi8U8AAAZ18.jpg|Specter Lockseed CZKmzMaU8AANYWS.jpg|Necrom Lockseed Fan lock kamen rider cyclone lockseed by cometcomics-d7w9jhd.png|Cyclone Lockseed Musou arrow by kamenriderpegasus-d986w39.jpg|Musou Arrow Shift Speed Wild Technic.png|Speed Wild Tevhnic Shift Car Argos' Eyecons.png|Ikkyu Eyecon, Pythagoras Eyecon, Nightingale Eyecon, Napoleon Eyecon, Kamehameha Eyecon, Shakespeare Eyecon, Galileo Eyecon and Columbus Eyecon Request fan eyecon anthony ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9n6h2j.png|Anthony Eyecon Request fan eyecon doyle ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9lxxfu.png|Doyle Eyecon Request fan eyecon shinigami ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9ej06g.png|Shinigami Eyecon Request fan eyecon ieyasu ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9iewpe.png|Ieyasu Eyecon Fan eyecon bell ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9eij7k.png|Bell Eyecon C7ba6931.jpg|Mysterious Coord 81DJsVREsdL. SL1500 .jpg|Ohre Puncher Super Megaforce Zeo Racer Zord 03.jpg|Ohre GokaiOh Prrpm-silverm.png|Gokai Silver as Go-On Silver Dino charge black ranger female by dishdude87-d9h08a0.png|Gokai Yellow as Kyoryu Black Kamen rider kuuga chimera form by 99trev-d9zhcy5.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga Chimera Form Zoldasurvivetz2.jpg|Kamen Rider Zolda Survive Kamen rider leangle jack form by 99trev-da0bo1d.jpg|Kamen Rider Leangle Jack Form Kamen Rider Chalice Jack Form by FlamedramonX20.jpg|Kamen Rider Chalice Jack Form Chibi rider sprite den o vega form by malunis-d5yenj5.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form 12092509041611841310359002.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Hyper Climax Form 12092509041611841310359006.jpg|Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Vega Form 48739810 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O New Super Climax Form 10111169867.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Rod Form New Den-O Ax Form.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Ax Form 10121163354.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Wing Form CVOhomSVAAAceU2.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form Kamen rider ixa crimson burst mode by 99trev-da284wy.jpg|Kamen Rider Ixa Crimson Burst Mode The armor of empress by yuuyatails-d5ggadw.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Empress Form O0480036012125291055.jpg|Narutaki (Tsukasa)/Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form W-metaltiger-nazcajoker.jpg|Kamen Rider W Metal Tiger and Nazca Joker 1 by tuanenam-d6np9y8.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel Trialbooster Hplklomr.jpg|OOO Upanko Combo VAv0a.jpg|OOO Sakanibi Combo Kamen rider ooo tsujatori combo by 99trev-d9ywk2f.jpg|OOO Tsujatori Combo Kamen rider fourze drill states by teknam-d536o52.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Drill States Kamen rider fourze electrograssform by 99trev-da35d5i.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Electro Grass Form Kamen rider fourze adapter states by trackerzero-d4q1lab.png.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Adapter States Kamen rider meteor flare by tuanenam-d6mv0b7.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Flare Kamen rider wizard fusion infinity beast dragon by tuanenam-d6ldwvg.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard Fusion Infinity Beast Dragon Kamen rider wizard elemental dragon by 99trev-da0fmsm.png|Kamen Rider Wizard Elemental Dragon Kamen rider beast amazon hyper form by 99trev-d9z0165.png|Kamen Rider Beast Amazon Hyper 1 by tuanenam-d6nhpqg.jpg|Kamen Rider Beast Chimera Kamen rider mage spell form by 99trev-da0fnd6.png|Kamen Rider Mage Spell 1 by tuanenam-d9flikp.png|Kamen Rider Gaim Ghost Arms Mmd ryugen and zangetsu jimba forms by zeltrax987-d9xni00.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms and Kamen Rider Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms Tumblr nm4fihHGvy1sih9h2o1 1280.jpg|Kamen Rider Bravo Starfruit Arms 1 by tuanenam-d8qmvm5.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Over HighHeat 1 by tuanenam-d8w7lqh.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Next 1 by tuanenam-d9f9fe9.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Soul 1 by tuanenam-d8li830.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Ninja Kamen rider drive type super technic by 99trev-da1a2c5.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type Super Technic Kamen rider mach type maxdeadflareheat deadflare by 99trev-da1e68e.png|Kamen Rider MaxDeadFlareHeat Mach 1 by tuanenam-d93pm4p.png|Kamen Rider Mach Mach Macher Fan-Made Super Deadheat Mach.jpg|Kamen Rider Super Deadheat Mach 1 by tuanenam-d8qeqxu.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Tomahawk 1 by tuanenam-d90kvni.png|Signal Maximum Mach and Chaser Maximum 1 by tuanenam-d93pmgl.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Shinagami Kamen rider chou chaser by mastvid-d9mnnus.jpg|Kamen Rider Super Chaser Kamen rider ghost yuborom form by 99trev-da8s0p5.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Yuborom Damashii Kamen rider ghost toucon shimo boost by 99trev-da8jpzx.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Shimo Boost Damashii Kamen rider specter raicon boost damashii by tuanenam-d9nfw09.png|Kamen Rider Specter Raicon Boost Damashii Kamen rider necrom touken boost form by 99trev-da1mdn8.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Touken Boost Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lq9ti.png|Kamen Rider Specter Diend Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib6ht.png|Kamen Rider Specter Accel Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib6uv.png|Kamen Rider Specter Birth Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib72i.png|Kamen Rider Specter Meteor Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib7dk.png|Kamen Rider Beast Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib7lg.png|Kamen Rider Specter Baron Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib7rv.png|Kamen Rider Specter Mach Damashii Kamen rider specter niji rider damashii by werewolf90x-da1wtl8.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Niji Rider Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnh0j.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Birth Prototype Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lngms.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Skull Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnh7d.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Mage Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnhet.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Ryugen Damashii Tumblr o20w3bkbTo1u4qcd3o1 500.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Zangetsu Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnhng.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Chaser Damashii Showa rider 45.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Showa Damashii Kamen rider necrom dai san rider damashii by werewolf90x-da4dx4f.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Dai San Rider Damashii WesBattlized.jpg|Red Time Warrior Wild force battlizer.jpg|GaoRed Animarium Mode Ninja strom battle 2.jpg|Hurricane Red Ninpo Fire Mode Prdt Triassic Battlizer.png|Aba Red Styracco Mode MF Red Dragon Fire Ranger.jpg|Magi Red Magic Winger Mode Gokaiger Gold Mode.jpg|Gokaiger Gold Mode Buster red lioh battilizer by 99trev-da2t7bc.png|Red Buster Battilizer Mode Power ranger jungle fury ride master battilizier by 99trev-da31ehu.png|GekiRed Battilizer Mode Krctv.png|Kyoryu Red TV-Maga Carnival AWESOME.jpg 螢幕快照 2016-04-21 下午11.29.18.png|M4's performance 123 brands.png|Sango Miura, Ichika Ichihara and Nino Nishijima 12 mizuki.png|Sango Miura, Mizuki Kanzaki, Ichika Ichihara and Nino Nishijima's performance 螢幕快照 2016-07-22 下午11.28.40.png|Haruka☆Ruka and Yuzu Nikaidō's performance ALL_ULTRAS.png|All Ultramen Category:Crossovers Category:Movies